Once in A Lifetime
by Aurora.Sky1995
Summary: Anastasia Marie Danvers is my name and my Family has had a secret for 300 years. Now is the time for one of us to come into our full powers. But as that happens a danger comes to town. Now my "Brothers" and I have to defend not only our town but our secret as well. As this danger comes closer, I have no time for love, or do I? Pogue/OC
1. Basic Info

This is just tp get you into the idea of my OC please leave reviews! Constructive criticism is accepted!

Character info:

Name: Anastasia Marie Danvers

Nickname(s): Anna(by everyone in school), Anya(by Caleb and Pogue, mostly Pogue)

Age: 17(just turned)

Family: Caleb Danvers, oldest brother. Evelyn Danvers, mother.

Best friend: Reid Garwin

Birthday: August 20th

Personality: Wild child. Out-going. Spontaneous. Trouble-maker. A LOT like Reid.

Features: 5'5" Dark brown wavy hair, goes past her shoulders. Chocolate brown eyes. Dark skin. Toned athletic body. 34C. Small round butt

Love interest: Pogue Parry

Basic info: "The only female descendant of the Covenant shall be bonded with ALL the brothers. By blood, by friendship, and by love. She shall ascend at the age of 17 and 1/2. She can be swayed to the darkness or swayed to the light if so tempted by others by that of which her own free will has chosen." This is what I read out of the Book of Damnation when I was 13. I was the only one to read that passage other than Gorman. I was 13-years-old when I received "The Power". It was the worse possible thing I could've EVER been through. But Caleb helped me through it. So did Reid and Tyler. It was also around that time when I started to 'develop'. My breast started to grow and I started to get taller. I was taller than the boys for a while until they started to grow as well. I was just a couple of inches shorter than Reid. I was now officially the shortest of all my "brothers". I get it because I'm a girl and all but I'm ALWAYS being made fun of by Pogue because of it. I HATE it! But sometimes I love it because I have a secret that nobody knows about, well except Reid and Tyler. I'm in love with my brothers best friend, Pogue Parry. It wasn't my intentions but it just happened. Him picking on me was just an added measure. I always had a crush on him. Then the inevitable happened. Mom made me move to New York. I didn't mind because I got into a performing arts school. I have a good singing voice they said. But I never finished. I got kicked out because I was "Trouble". Yeah, right. What really happened was some girl got jealous and got me kicked out cause I was the best dancer and singer. So by the time I turned 17 I moved back to Ipswich. Now it's time to finish out my high school years. . .


	2. Xx-Chapter1: Introductions-xX

Hello! My name is Anastasia Marie Danvers, Caleb's long, lost sister. Except I was never really "lost". I was just in New York. Dancing and singing. I got in the top performing arts school for high school students. I was so excited to be there! I love dancing! But my excitement was short lived as I had an enemy on my hands. I had to deal with her. And fast. She went two years without doing anything to me. But then as my final year approached in the school(I was graduating early because I was so good at dancing and smart) she decided it was good to get on my bad side. I knew I couldn't Use on her but I pulled a massive prank on her. Let's just say, miss Blondie wasn't so blonde anymore. She was more of a rainbow. I'd like to thank Reid for that trick. Now back to moving day. I was sitting on the plane, listening to music. "Wasted" by Carrie Underwood' came on my iPod. I started to sing quietly to myself.

 _"Standing at the back door_

 _She tried to make it fast_

 _One tear hit the hardwood_

 _It fell like broken glass_

 _She said sometimes love slips away_

 _And you just can't get it back_

 _Let's face it"_

I glanced out the small window. Still singing. Sometimes I like to pretend I'm in a music video of the song. It's so much fun!

 _"For one split second_

 _She almost turned around_

 _But that would be like pouring rain drops_

 _Back into a cloud_

 _So she took another step and said_

 _I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it_

 _I don't wanna' spend my life jaded_

 _Waiting to wake up one day and find_

 _That I've let all these years go by_

 _Wasted_

 _Another glass of whisky but it still don't kill the pain_

 _So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain_

 _He says it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday_

 _Gotta face it._

 _Cause' I don't wanna' spend my life jaded_

 _Waiting to wake up one day and find_

 _That I've let all these years go by_

 _Wasted_

 _Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing_

 _The still of the morning, the color of the night_

 _I ain't spending no more time_

 _Wasted_

 _She kept drivin' along_

 _Till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side_

 _He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear_

 _For the first time in a while_

 _Hey, yeah,_

 _Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded_

 _Waiting to wake up one day and find_

 _That I've let all these years go by_

 _Wasted_

 _Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing_

 _The still of the morning, the color of the night_

 _I ain't spending no more time_

 _Wasted"_

The song ended when the plane landed. I took my headphones out and people around me started to clap and whistle. I blushed and bowed. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen! I appreciate the applause!" I did one final bow and left the plane. I texted Caleb.

"Where are you, bro?" several seconds later: "Shit! I forgot! I think Reid and Tyler are there?"

"Wow bro! Nice to know you forgot about me :,("

"I'll make it up to you sis :)"

"O.K. :D"

I put my phone in my back pocket. I looked around for Reid and Tyler. I noticed Reid's blonde-ass hair.

"REID!" I screamed as I jumped on his back. I felt him jump slightly.

"Anna! What the hell! I could've died from you giving me a heart attack!" he exclaimed. I glanced over at Tyler and saw him laughing. It was always us three. We like to call ourselves "The Three Musketeers" I laughed to myself and got off of Reid's back so I could retrieve my luggage. After getting my suitcase I gave it to Reid to take and got on Tyler's back. He didn't protest.

"So boys how has it been here at home?" I asked as we walked to Tyler's Hummer. I hopped off Tyler's back and into the passenger seat as Tyler got in the driver's side.

"Not even back for an 10 minutes and you're already taking my seat!" exclaimed Reid. I turned and stuck my tongue at him. "Wow Ana! Real mature!" he stuck his tongue out back at me. I laughed. Tyler drove to my house. It's as big as I remembered. We pull up to the front door.

"Alright, go change and then we're going to Nicky's." Tyler said to me.

"Yes, sir." I did a salute, laughed and left. I took a nice long shower. After I was done I wrapped a towel around me. I walked back into my room to get my black lace bra and matching underwear. "Reid are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to help a girl out." I said turning around and stopped it was not who I expected. I quickly tried to put my bra on. "Tyler. Sorry I thought it was Reid watching me. What's up?" I said quickly. He walked over and helped me snap my bra on.

"Just came to see if you were ready. But I can see that you're not." he said with amusement clearly in his voice.

"I'll be down in a few minutes. Just have to find a good outfit." I said with a wink. He left my room and I pulled out a short denim skirt and a black tank top. I pulled on my black converse high tops. I applied a light amount of makeup. I left my hair wavy. Reid walked in.

"Damn girl! Who you trying to impress?" he gave me a knowing look. I glared at him.

"Let's go Reid. We're going to be late." I said grabbing his hand. We ran down the steps. I slid down the railing after the first few steps. "TYLER! Let's go!" I screamed to him. I ran out to the hummer and hopped into the driver's seat. Tyler and Reid got in, oddly not protesting. Then we were off to Nicky's. I pulled into Nicky's 10 minutes later. Tyler looked a little freaked out and Reid looked excited. I laughed at the look on Tyler's face. It was PRICELESS! We walked into the bar in a group. I spotted Caleb right away. He was with some blonde girl and Kate. I hate that girl! And it's not because she's with Pogue. Okay, it's part of the reason, but mostly because she is just a bitch! She runs her mouth all the time! I glanced at Reid once Caleb looked at me. Reid, Tyler and I walked over to the table and greeted them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I said. I put a fake smile on and glanced at Kate. She glared at me. She doesn't like me. But that's a given. No girl at Spencer's likes me. I'm in tight with the boys. They said if it weren't for me being Caleb's sister I wouldn't be as close to the boys as I am. But the boys at Spencer love me. If you get what I mean ;) They think they have a chance with me. Please. I mean I still have some standards! Anyways back to reality. Caleb stood up and hugged me.

"Hey, little sister. Long time no see." Caleb laughed. I laughed also. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I know right. Too damn long. How is mom?" I leaned back and asked. His eyes softened.

"Let's talk about it later. Okay?"

"Okay. Promise?" I held out my pinkie. He laughed.

"I promise. Now let's get you a seat." he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We walked over to where he was sitting. He pulled a chair from the next table over and sat me by you guessed it, Pogue. Caleb always wanted Pogue and I to be together. He said if I was to date Pogue he'd be okay with it because that's his best friend. He wouldn't trust me with anyone but the Sons. "Anya this is Sarah. She's new."

"Well hi Sarah. I'm Caleb's baby sister. So I take it I missed like a whole week of school and the party?" I said to nobody in particular.

"Yes, you did. Awesome party by the way." Reid said. I nodded I looked to Pogue.

"Hi, Pogue."

"Hey, Anya. H-how ya been?" What Pogue's nervous?!

"I've been good. Better now that I'm back home with all my brothers," I said with a smile. "How about you? Been taking care of my bike?" I laughed and winked.

"Haha very funny Ann. That will always be my bike. Besides, I'm the only one that rides and fixes it." He said proudly.

"I remember when I used to ride with you all the time. You never offered anyone a ride but me. Those were good times. Times without-"

"Anna!" Caleb interrupted me.

"Sorry, Leb. I'm sorry Pogue. I didn't mean to say all that." Lie. I never say what I don't mean.

"Yes you did Anya. You've never said anything you didn't mean," Pogue said. It's sad how well he knows me. "But you're right. You were the only one I brought. But things are different now."

"I know Pogo," I patted his hand and held it lightly. "I just remember when it was just us in the group. Oh my gosh! Remember when Caleb fell out of the tree and we were supposed to catch him?" I laughed out. I tried to take my hand from Pogue's but he held tighter as he laughed. Man, how I love his laugh.

"Yes! I remember! He had a broken hand for 4 weeks! He was mad at everyone of us but you! I thought that was fucked up!" Pogue laughed out.

"Hey, watch your damn mouth! We are in public! Ain't nobody wanna hear that kind of language." I scolded him.

"Want to make me?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Hmm as tempting as you are, I'm sure Kate wouldn't want that," I whispered right back. He growled at me. "Besides too many witnesses. I wouldn't want to embarrass you, babe." oops! I slipped up.

"Since when did he become babe, Anya?" Reid said from behind us. We jumped apart. That's when I noticed how close we were.

"Baby, I call everyone that. You of ALL people should know that, honeybun. Besides, Pogue has always been my babe. He always will be. No matter how much he hates it," I said the last part as I looked Pogue in the eyes. I stood up and asked, "Anybody want something?"

"Yeah, Anastasia, I'd like a Coke." Kate demanded as she walked back to the table.

"Sorry I was talking to my brothers not yesterday's trash. Well, boys? Anything?" I looked around the table. Reid was laughing. Tyler was smirking beside him. Caleb had a straight face, with amusement in his eyes. Pogue looked amused but he hid it very well. "No? No drinks? Alright I'll be right back."

I walked towards the bar.

"Anna! Welcome back! How was New York? Better than here?" Nicky asked over the music.

"Oh, god no! No town is better than my home town! The people could change but other than that it's all good. How's it been since I left? Boring?" I smiled at Nicky as he laughed. "So I take that as a no. Reid causing chaos?"

"He always is Anna. So what did you want?"

"Oh can I have a cola with just a shot of Jack? If not just the cola," I asked him sweetly. "I'm going to need a little kick if I gotta deal with her." I nodded in the direction of Kate. Nicky laughed.

"I'll throw in two if you want. I don't understand why Pogue is with that girl. She is nothin' but trouble. She's too promiscuous that girl is." he said as he made my drink.

"What do you mean promiscuous? She sleep around on him?" I will so kill her if he says yes.

"She's always flirting with the other male patrons. Not an attractive thing to do. Here you go, Anna. Come back soon. Maybe I'll give you a job."

"Alright Nicky. I'll talk to you tomorrow about that job. See ya!" I walked back to the table right behind Kate.

"Why is she back?! She doesn't even belong here!" she yelled at Pogue, who was the only one at the table. She doesn't have the guts to say it in front of my brother. "And why are you getting so close to her? What, still crushing on her?"

"Kate you need to stop! I haven't seen her since she left to go back to New York! So back off!" Pogue stood up and walked away.

Finally I spoke up, "Wow Kate. You're just a bitch. You haven't changed one bit! Why don't you go hop on some other guy's dick and leave Pogue alone."

"Pogue's still a virgin and if anyone is going to have it, it's going to be me. Got it?" She got in my face. "I deserve it. Not you. And I will get what I want." She poked me in the chest.

"I would step down if I were you, Kate." I said with much disdain. "You wouldn't want to lose some of your hair would you? I'll pull out that weave of yours." I started to walk away. "Oh and Pogue can do what-and who-ever he wants. Your not the boss of him." With that I walked off to the pool tables with Reid, Tyler, and Pogue looking at a girl with a black wavy skirt.

"Pink, cotton." Reid slammed down a twenty.

"Blue, lace." Tyler followed along with Reid.

"Boys that girl hasn't worn panties since she was 12." Pogue said.

"Well boys, I'm going to say she's wearing red lace panties." I slammed down a twenty as well.

"Well let's find out. Anna, do the honors?" Reid asked. I smiled and used. I knew my eyes were pitch black. Then her skirt flew up. I smiled wider. Red lace panties.

"Boys, thanks so much for your money. I know girls way better than you." I said as I grabbed the money off the table. "Now you boys know not to go against me." I said with a wink.

"You'd think they would already know that." Caleb said as he walked up next to me. "What was the bet?"

"What color that girls panties are. I of course know females, so I got it right." I told him with a huge smile.

"Wow. Now I didn't want to know that much about you guys. You should stop making bets, Reid," Caleb said in a stern voice. I laughed. "And you shouldn't be taking anymore bets, Anya."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, brother dearest." I said mockingly. "Well I want to go home. Ty, will you take me?"

"I'll take you."

I turned to see Pogue offering me his hand. I looked to Caleb. He gave a slight nod.

"Alright. Let's go." I said while I took his hand. We walked out of the bar.


	3. Xx-Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home-xX

**A'N: So sorry for the terribly long update. I had s severe case of writer's block. And its been one hell of a year between my house burning down and my daughter being born, it's been crazy! I can't promise continuous updates but I know it won't take me as long as it did before! So please excuse my absence and I hope you enjoy this as much as I do! i do Not own The Covenant only my OC.**

Chapter 2

The ride home was nice. The wind blowing through my hair felt amazing. At first, Pogue stiffened when I placed my hands around his waist. He soon relaxed as we took off. The ride that took me about 10 minutes to drive took us 20 minutes. Pogue liked taking the longer, scenic route. It was a good thing I brought my jacket, otherwise I'd be freezing my ass off. We went past the Putnam barn. I thought I saw someone in the barn.

"Pogue! Stop! I saw someone in the barn!" I screamed over the wind. He nodded his head and I felt us slow down as he turned back around. As we stopped he turned off the bike and I got off. I walked closer to the barn.

"What's wrong, Anya?" Pogue said coming behind me.

I turned to him and said, "I thought I saw somebody, Pogue. He was standing right through there." I pointed right through the entrance. I felt a cold breeze go right through me. I shivered visibly.

"There's nobody here. Let's go." Pogue insisted. I shook my head.

"There is somebody in there and I'm going to find out who it is." I said with determination laced in my voice.

"Fuck, Anastasia! Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" he huffed out.

"I am my mother's daughter. Besides you can stay here. I can go by myself." I said to him, but secretly I wanted him to come with me. I didn't know what was in there and I'll be damned if I get killed.

"I'm going with you. There's no way you're going in alone." I reached for his hand and laced my fingers through his as I took the lead. We walked slowly into the barn. This place always gave me the creeps. Ever since I was 12, we came here to play. We were always playing hide-n-seek. I was the best because I was smallest. I remember one time we played, it was the last time we were all together, Pogue and I hid together. That was also when I had my first kiss and when he said he loved me. It was perfect. Even though we had no idea what we were doing.

"Remember this spot?" Pogue asked, bring me out of my daze. I looked to where he pointed. It was our hiding spot and where we had kissed. I smiled.

"I was just thinking about this place. It was the last time I saw you guys all happy. It was the last time we were all together." I said, frowning at the memory. "I cried when mom said I had to leave. I didn't want to leave you or the others. I told her that she would have to take me kicking and screaming. That's exactly what happened too." I shook my head at the memory. I turned to him and he looked at me.

"That wasn't why I pointed out spot out. What I remember is our kiss and I told you 'I love you' " he said, his voice low and seductive. He moved closer to me our bodies pressed closely together.

"Pogue, we shouldn't do this. As much as I'd love to, you're with Kate." I said in a whisper. I didn't push him away though. He pushed me back against a beam. My breathing started to pick up. "Pogue." I whispered. He leaned his head down and I rose to the tip of my toes. As soon as our lips made contact, I felt an electric current run through my body. I pulled him closer by his jacket. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. That electric current got stronger as we deepened the kiss. I pulled away. Our breathing was uneven. I stared at him.

"Pogue," I whispered while reaching out to him. "I need you to answer me something. Please?"

He looked at me and grabbed my hand. We glanced at our joined hands and there was what looked like an electric current flowing between us. I pulled my hand from his.

"Did you see that?" he asked. I nodded my head quickly.

"Oh no. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. FUCK!" I screamed. I walked out of the barn, Pogue right on my tail.

"What are you talking about? What wasn't supposed to happen? The kiss?" he asked urgently. I spun to face him causing him to halt.

"Yes. That kiss was NEVER supposed to happen! You're with somebody else and I can't be the cause of a break-up! I- I just can't do that! It's-" he cut me off with another kiss. I kissed back again. 'This damn man is going to get me killed!' I thought. I pulled away as soon as I felt the electric charge. "You need to stop doing that!"

"I will as soon as you answer a question for me?" he said. I nodded for him to go on. "Did you feel that current running through us, like I did? Or when you held onto me on my bike?" he asked. My heart stopped. He felt them too. Oh no!

"I didn't feel anything when you kissed me." I lied. Man, why do I have to lie to him? "Besides, you are still with Kate. Remember? The girl you "Love". She'll have my head if she finds out we did this." I said the last part more to myself.

"She means nothing to me. Not like you." Pogue said. He brushed his fingertips along my face. I felt a sting in my eyes as tears began to form.

"I can't mean anything to you, Pogue. You know that. This can't happen if you're with her. It's just not right." I whispered, the tears I tried so hard to control, fell down my face. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"I know. But that doesn't mean we can't be close like we used to. Be those friends that everyone wished they had." he used the same tone as me. A soft, pleading whisper. He will be the death of me!

"Pogue, please. I can't do that. You know me. I may be a bitch to her but I can't do this." I walked back over to his bike waiting for him to get back over. He walked over slowly.

"Tell me something, Anya." I nodded for him to continue. "Are you scared about what would happen if we were together?" he asked seriously.

"What is there to possibly be scared of, Pogue? Huh?" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Of getting to close to someone! That's what you've always been afraid of!" He yelled.

"I'm not afraid!" I managed to yell out. "You know what Pogue? I was NEVER afraid of being close to you! That was ALL I wanted! But now? I can't even do that." I whispered the last part. I began walking back to the house, silent tears running down my face. I heard footsteps behind me after 10 minutes, but didn't turn around.

"Ana! Are you going to ignore me all night or what?" shouted Reid. I quickly turned around.

"You shouldn't be out here, Reid." I was getting pissed that he was following me.

"Neither should you." he replied snidely. Something was off about his tone. He never spoke to me like that, even when he was mad at me.

"Why are you out here?"

"Pogue got back to Nicky's and said you took off. Thought I'd see if you were okay. Had Tyler drop me off."

"Oh. Well thanks but the house is right up there. I can walk the rest of the way. Alone." I continued to walk only to be grabbed by my wrist. "You better let go of me."

"I don't think I want to. Why don't you make me?"

I felt my powers rising to the surface. My eyes go as black as night. I could see his true identity blurred underneath his disguise.

"You're not Reid. Who the fuck are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." he replied with a smirk. I saw his eyes go black. I felt the energy ball before I saw it. He hit me square in the chest. I flew into the tree, feeling it crush beneath my body.

"That the best you got? I can take more damage than that. Fucking bring it!" I screamed at whoever this fucker was. I didn't see him anywhere. He must have ran. "Fucking pussy." I re-began walking home. I was outside the gate when I saw Pogue and Caleb just getting back. Catching the end of their conversation.

"-if you want to keep her yours, you've got to prove to my sister that you want her. You know how stubborn she is." Caleb told Pogue.

"I know that. I don't get her sometimes! She is too damn confusing!" Pogue said with frustration. I decided then to make my appearance.

"Hey guys."

"Where have you been?! We've been worried sick about you!" Caleb yelled while grabbing me in a hug.

"I, Uh, walked home." I tried my best not to look at Pogue.

"Why the hell did you have to walk?" Caleb looked super pissed at Pogue.

"It's not his fault, Leb. I got upset about something stupid and decided to walk. It was only a mile!" I tried to explain without giving away what happened. "Well I'm going to go inside. I'll see you tomorrow in school. Bye!"

"Anya! I think you and Pogue should talk." Leave it to Caleb to want us to work things out.

"Of course you do, Caleb! But I don't want to talk to him. I'm okay with how things are between him and I. Now just drop it! I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He tried to talk more but I just walked away. I walked up to my room and got dressed for bed because of how tired I was. I got into my bed and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
